Timidez
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Secuela de "Capricho". Aunque no lo parezca,Bills puede ser muy tímido y vergonzoso con respecto a su nueva relación. Aun así, esta determinado a demostrarle a Wiss que no le avergüenza lo que hay entre ellos. Lemon - Bills x Wiss.
**Hola gente!**

 **Aquí está la continuación de mis otros fic de DGS ("Relaciones "y "Capricho") Debo decir que ahora si tiene lemon! SI ! C:**

 **Así que los que no les gusta el yaoi, les pido que retrocedan y finjan que nunca leyeron esto. Y los que si les gusta el yaoi y sobretodo la pareja de Bills y Wiss, los invito a seguir leyendo y que lo disfruten :D**

 **También quería preguntarles…¿Ustedes que piensan sobre Bills, que edad creen que tiene? Personalmente pienso que es como un adolescente, por eso lo hice medio tímido :P**

Timidez

Habían empezado a salir hace un tiempo. Y ahora se encontraban solos porque Goku y Vegeta se quedaron unos días en la Tierra para entrenar para el torneo de Champa.  
La verdad creía que nada iba a cambiar entre él y Wiss. Solo están saliendo y ya, nada raro, pero solo tuvo razón hasta hace unos días. Después de que los Saijayines se fueron, Wiss se puso un poco más cariñoso, al menos desde su punto de vista. Wiss lo había tomado de la mano, y nunca –JAMAS- había tomado a nadie de la mano.  
Bills se sobresalto, pero no hizo nada, solo dejo sostenerse por su maestro. Bills no se destacaba por ser muy sensible, y encontraba vergonzosa la situación. Normalmente hubiera hecho un escándalo, pero ahora estaban solos, no pasaba nada si demostraba un poco de aprecio.

Bills sujeto la mano de Wiss. Este al ver la pequeña acción del dios, sonrió. Sabía que le dificultaba mostrar sus sentimientos, cualquier sentimiento de no sea ira y destrucción, claro. Bills también sonrió. Hace mucho que no pasaban un buen momento juntos. Solo ellos y nadie mas...

-Amo Bills.- interrumpió el pez oráculo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la escena. Rápidamente, Bills soltó la mano de Wiss con la esperanza de que no los hayan visto. Pero al ver la cara del pez, pudo notar que sí.

-¡¿Que es lo quieres?!- pregunto un malhumorado.

El pez retrocedió un poco al notar la agresividad de Bills.-mmm... solo quería decirle que ya averigüe donde esta Monaka. Sigue en su planeta- dijo un poco tembloroso.

-Ah si, Monaka.- dijo Bills, dejando de lado su enojo.- Él tiene que participar en el torneo.- se dijo pensativo.- ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar al Planeta Wagashi?- esta vez se dirigió a su maestro.

Wiss alzo su mano para aparecer su característico báculo. Este comenzó a brillar y vio en su interior.- Yo diría que alrededor de una hora.- concluyo.

-¡¿Una hora?!- exclamo el dios.- Esta incluso más lejos que la Tierra.- dijo deprimido. No le gustaban los viajes largos.

-Bueno, si quiere que Monaka participe en el torneo, no tenemos mas opción que ir a visitarlo.- dijo Wiss con su típica sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé...- dijo Bills cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada al suelo. Le daba tanta flojera ir, pero era muy necesario que Monaka estuviera de su lado en el torneo. Luego, subió la vista hacia el pez oráculo que seguía ahí, mirándolos- ¿Qué?- pregunto enojado.

Vacilo un poco antes de hablar.-Ya me voy.- dijo un poco asustado. Se dio la vuelta y se fue levitando.

Bills veía como el pez se alejaba más y más hasta que ya se había perdido a la vista. Wiss se acerco al dios y poso su mano sobre su hombro.- No seas tan duro con él.- dijo dándole palmaditas.- te aseguro que ya lo sabe.

-¿Saber qué cosa?- pregunto Bills, fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

Wiss lo noto, pero igualmente le respondió con una sonrisa.- Lo nuestro.

Bills cerró los ojos un poco avergonzado, aun no estaba acostumbrado a como le sonaba ese "nosotros". -¡Espera!- reacciono de pronto.- ¿Como que ya lo sabe?- Wiss no alcanzo a responder y Bills voló en busca del pez.

Wiss solo rio divertido por la situación. No imaginaba que el dios fuera tan vergonzoso con respecto a lo que pensaran los demás de su relación. Dejo de reír y fue hacia la misma dirección para evitar que matara al pobre pez oráculo.

Después de evitar la muerte de un pez. Wiss sugirió que almorzaran y que después fueran al Planeta Wagashi para informarle a Manaka sobre el torneo de Champa.

Bills acepto a regañadientes. Lo único que quería era saber como el Pez oráculo se entero de que él y Wiss estaban saliendo. ¿Era muy notorio?

Bills estaba sentado cerca de su maestro, esperando a que la comida estuviera preparada.

-No creo que deba molestarse porque alguien se entere nuestra relación.- comento Wiss mientras cocinaba.

Bills levanto la vista rápidamente por ese comentario. Sus orejas se movieron repetidamente, indicando que tenía toda la atención de Wiss. Aunque le había dicho un par de cosas después de detener la golpiza contra el pez oráculo, ese último comentario fue el que le quedo rondando en la cabeza.

Estar en una relación o como sea que se diga, era nuevo para él. No tenía experiencia en ello. Era la primera vez en una relación y para ser sincero no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. No era su culpa y Wiss debía de saberlo...

-No me molesta que los demás sepan.- dijo en tono desinteresado.

-No me dio esa impresión.- respondió Wiss un poco divertido, debido a lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Bills se puso de pie abruptamente y camino hacia la puerta.- Avísame cuando este lista la comida.- dijo abandonando la sala.

Wiss se detuvo un momento. Pensó en seguir al dios y hablar con él. Obviamente algo le pasaba. Pero decidió darle un poco de espacio, sabía que Bills no era muy expresivo físicamente. ¿Se habrá molestado por que lo tome de la mano?- _"Bueno, mas tarde se lo preguntare"._ \- se dijo con una sonrisa, para seguir cocinando.

Bills caminaba malhumoradamente por los pasillos. Posiblemente Wiss ya se dio cuenta de que se avergonzaba por la relación que tenían _.-"Claro, que se dio cuenta. Él siempre se da cuenta"_.-llego al exterior del edificio y se detuvo. Sabía que Wiss no tenía la culpa de nada, era el mismo. El también tenía que poner de su parte si quería que su relación funcionara. Wiss era siempre el que hacia algo _.-"Es mi culpa por no ser más... mmm... amable"._ \- Se dejo caer al suelo, sentado. Suspiro.- _"El problema es que no se cómo se hace eso"_. Esta vez se dejo caer de espaldas.- ¿A quién le puedo preguntar si no es a Wiss?

En eso, el pez oráculo pasaba levitando cerca de ahí. Bills se giro para verlo. Lo pensó seriamente _.-"No. Definitivamente no"._ Lo volvió a pensar. Por otro lado en el planeta el mismo, Wiss y el pez son los únicos seres que hay. Suspiro hastiado y se levanto para acercarse al pez.- Oye, Pez oráculo.- lo llamo.

El pez se sobresalto al ver que el dios se acercaba y lo peor es que no estaba Wiss a la vista para salvarlo esta vez.

Al ver que el pez estaba prácticamente temblando de miedo, decidió que lo primero que debería hacer es pedirle disculpas.

Durante todo el almuerzo Bills estuvo en silencio, para no decir desconcertado. Había un par de cosas que, junto con el pez oráculo averiguaron. Cosas que solo por el hecho de saberlas, lo hacía sentir un adulto más completo. El tenía la idea de esas cosas, pero ahora...Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo. Muchos detalles.

\- ¿Y bien? - Wiss llamo la atención de su amo.- ¿Vamos?

Bills alejo todos esos pensamientos y se dirigió a Wiss.- Si.-dijo poniéndose de pie, para dar por terminado el almuerzo. Bills se paro detrás de su maestro y poso su mano en su espalda. Ambos comenzaron un largo viaje hacia el Planeta Wagashi, donde el silencio reino la mayoría del tiempo.

Por un lado, Wiss sentía que ahora debería hablar con Bills, pero por otro lado, sentía una gran tensión detrás de él. A su parecer el dios tenía una discusión interna con el mismo.

 _-"Solo hazlo".-_ se repetía mentalmente, aun así su cuerpo no reaccionaba acorde a sus pensamientos _.-"Tu puedes no seas cobarde"._

No quería que Wiss le volviera a decir que no se avergonzara. Aunque le dijo que no lo hacía - cosa que era en parte mentira- Quería hacer algo para demostrarle lo contrario.

Wiss giro un poco su cabeza para ver a Bills. Este levanto la vista de inmediato al sentirse observado. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo. Al momento en que el dios vio que Wiss le diría algo, se abalanzo y abrazo a su maestro por la espalda.

Wiss parpadeo repetidamente sin entender bien lo que ocurría, pero aun así sonrió con un leve sonrojo.- ¿Porque el abrazo?- pregunto divertido.

Bills apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su maestro. Estaba sonrojado y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Lo había hecho, le había dado el abrazo, pero aun se sentía exaltado. Mantenía la mirada perdida en el universo y evitaba mirar a Wiss.- Por ninguna razón en particular.- dijo sin mirarlo.

Wiss sonrió ampliamente. Esa respuesta le bastaba. Simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Bills y lo acaricio.

El resto del viaje resulto menos tenso, ninguno se dijo nada, solo dejaron que sus acciones hablaran por ellos. Bills no se separo de Wiss hasta que aterrizaron en el Planeta Wagashi. Una vez allí, no había nada que hacer más que buscar a Monaka.

Ya iban de vuelta a su planeta. Todo había resultado perfecto. Encontraron a Monaka y este accedió a competir en el torneo. Antes de irse le avisaron que volverían a buscarlo.  
Todo estaba bien. Incluso Bills estaba menos tenso.

Pero el mismo ambiente que sintió al inicio del viaje, se estaba haciendo presente nuevamente a medida que se aproximaban a su hogar. Wiss miraba de reojo repetidamente a Bills pero este no decía nada.

Al llegar al planeta Bills se mantuvo en silencio. Ni siquiera se movía. Solo se podía escuchar la brisa del gran campo de césped en el que estaban de pie.

-Amo Bills.- dijo finalmente Wiss.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Al igual que la última vez, no tenia que pensar demasiado las cosas, sino que solo hacerlas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhalo profundamente.- Ven.- dijo antes de tomar la mano de su maestro y jalarlo hacia el interior del templo.

Pese a las protestas de Wiss, el dios no lo soltó. Estaba decidido en llevar a Wiss con él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el dios cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego voló seguido de su maestro. Estaban en la habitación de Bills. Wiss no dejaba de ver la cara del dios en busca de una respuesta, pero no encontraba una razón a lo que estaban haciendo.

Finalmente, y después de esquivar unas cuantas bombas/despertadores llegaron a la cama de Bills. En ese momento, soltó a Wiss.

-¿Que es lo que le sucede?- pregunto realmente preocupado.

Bills no dijo nada, solo se acerco y unió sus labios con los de su maestro. Su cara estaba completamente sonrojada y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como si estuviera esperando lo peor debido a sus acciones.

Por su lado, Wiss quedo sorprendido. El dios nunca tomaba la iniciativa. Fue algo de improvisto, pero le correspondió el beso, después de todo era lo poco que Bills había dado para mostrar sus sentimientos, y quería demostrarle que estaba bien hacer algo así de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco Bills comenzó a presionar a Wiss y a empujarlo en dirección hacia su cama.  
Al notar esto, dio por terminado el beso.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Wiss ya sentado en la cama.

Bills estaba agitado, aun así se sentó en el regazo de su maestro y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su ropa.-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Bills sin verlo a los ojos

Wiss cogió las manos de Bills para evitar que siguiera tratando de desvestirlo.- ¿Porque lo haces?- pregunto con un poco de humor. Jamás había pensado en ver al dios intentando algo con él de verdad.

Bills tardo en responder.- Porque esto hacen las parejas ¿o no?

 _-"¿Pareja?".-_ pensó. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se había referido a ellos como pareja. Rio por lo bajo. El dios podía llegar a ser adorable cuando sin saberlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto molesto y un poco avergonzado por su forma de actuar.

Wiss dejo de reír y prosigo.- Eres tan lindo.-dijo levantándose de la cama y quitando al dios de encima.- Pero, creo que no es el momento para hacer esto.- concluyo dándole un suave y tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bueno... digamos que...- Wiss no sabía cómo exponerle el asunto. Para él Bills era físicamente era un adulto, pero si descontaba todos los años en que estuvo durmiendo, el dios tenia la edad mental de un adolescente. Wiss se atrevería a decir que incluso más joven que un adolescente. No creía que Bills deba hacer o saber cosas como esas. Siempre que le llevaba la contraria al dios o aclaraba como era su conducta, este se molestaba. Por lo que trataba de buscar la mejor forma de decirle lo que creía sin que se ofendiera tanto.- No creo que estés listo para esto.- dijo con su sonrisa más convincente.

Fijo sus ojos en Bills esperando una respuesta. Esperaba que el dios hiciera un berrinche o que le gritara, pero en cambio, solo bajo la vista.

Bills se acerco a su cama y se sentó dándole la espalda a Wiss. Sujetaba sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyaba su mentón en sus rodillas.

El maestro siguió a Bills con la mirada. Sintió que al menos se lo tomaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, sintió que lo había lastimado.-Es solo que...-dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.-...no creo que debamos precipitarnos. Podemos ir más lento.-No podía evitarlo, sentía que siempre vería al dios como un niño.

La cola de Bills se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo.-Sabes que yo no he estado con nadie...en todos los sentidos.- dijo un poco audible, pero en tono firme. Wiss lo escucho perfectamente.- No sé cómo se supone que se debe hacer o que se siente.- prosigo.- Lo único que sé es lo que significa llevar a cabo esa unión.-Suspiro profundamente.-Y también sé que quiero hacer esto contigo.

Durante la explicación del dios, Wiss mantuvo su cara de sorpresa. No sabía en qué momento Bills había madurado tanto, o será ¿que estuvo cegado tanto tiempo? Tal vez lo había subestimado. Sonrió levemente.-Esta bien.- dijo en tono comprensible. Se aproximo y abrazo al dios por la espalda.- ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto?-Acerco su rostro junto a Bills, pero este giro su cara al sentido contrario. Wiss acerco su rostro del otro lado, pero el dios volvió a moverse.

-Estoy seguro.- dijo aun evitando que su maestro lo viera.

Después de unos intentos, rápidamente, Wiss desapareció de la espalda del dios y reapareció frente a él. Este se sobresalto, ya que su maestro lo estaba viendo frente a frente. Jamás había sentido su cara tan roja, excepto cuando se comió ese pedazo de wasabi, pero esta vez fue debido a decirle lo que sentía a Wiss. El maestro trato de aguantar la risa. A sus ojos el dios se veía peculiarmente adorable.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Bills. Al parecer noto que su cara le hizo gracia a su maestro.

Wiss se acerco lentamente y unió sus labios con los del dios. Fue un beso simple y corto.- ¿Listo? - le pregunto.

Bills simplemente asintió, aun poco molesto porque Wiss había encontrado gracioso su rostro y no le dio respuesta de eso.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y profundo. Bills comenzó a recostarse lentamente, mientras Wiss se posicionaba sobre él. Empezaron a besarse desesperadamente entre gemidos hasta que ya no tenían aire. Wiss se separo del dios y procedió a desvestirse.

Bills observaba nervioso como el torso de su maestro quedaba expuesto frente a él. Era delgado pero a la vez musculoso.

Wiss vio como lo veía. Sonrio y volvió a recostarse sobre Bills. Desplazo su mano lentamente por el cuerpo del dios. A cada leve contacto el dios aceleraba su respiración. Al momento de llegar hasta la entrepierna de Bills, este cerró fuertemente los ojos. No lo había sentido antes, pero en esos momentos su miembro se sentía muy duro.

A pesar de que Wiss lo tocaba sobre la ropa, se sentía un agarre muy fuerte.- Te quitare los pantalones.- dijo Wiss.

\- Yo lo hago.- dijo Bills de inmediato. Se quita los zapatos con ayuda de sus propios pies, pero luego se quedo pensativo. Dirige lentamente sus manos hacia sus pantalones, pero duda en bajarlos. Wiss sonríe al ver al dios en esa situación. Junto sus manos con las del dios y ambos bajaron los pantalones.

Bills quedo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. Rápidamente, cierra los ojos y gira su rostro sonrojado. Estaba temblando por completo.

Wiss posa sus manos en las caderas del dios y este lanza un débil quejido. Unas de sus manos se dirigió a su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Las orejas del dios se tensaron hacia atrás.

Esta vez los quejidos comenzaron a sonar más fuertes. Mientras lo masturbaba, se acerco a los labios del dios, sin embargo como desviaba la mirada, opto por besar su cuello.

Bills dejo escapar un gemido y nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un líquido comenzó a correr por la mano de Wiss. Y sabía exactamente cómo usar eso. Se abrió paso entre las piernas de Bills e introdujo uno de sus dedos húmedos en la entrada del dios.

Bills apretó los dientes. Se sentía extraño, pero se inquieto cuando Wiss comenzó a mover el dedo. El dios agarro fuertemente las sabanas mientras gruñía. Después de unos segundos de lo mismo decidió hablar.- ¡Aarrgg!- exclamo Bills.- ¡Maldición Wiss! ¡Deja de jugar!

Levanto la vista hacia el dios. Al fin lo veía con algo de ánimo.-Si no hago esto quedara adolorido.-le explico.

-No... No me importa.- dijo con una mezcla entre grito y gemido. Espero unos segundos para aclarar su voz antes de volver a hablar.- ¡Es una orden!

Wiss solo pensaba en lo tierno que se veía el dios exigiendo cosas en esa posición. Esta vez introdujo un segundo dedos, seguido de más quejas. Seguía girando sus dedos en círculos lentamente tomándose su tiempo, mientras veía la mirada amenazadora del dios.

Wiss decido dejar de torturar al dios y retiro sus dedos.-Bien...-dijo llamando la atención del dios.-Creo que estas listo.- acerco sus manos hacia sus pantalones con la intención de quitárselo. El dios, al notarlo se sobresalto y desvió la mirada. Wiss se bajo los pantalones mas debajo de las rodillas y acerco su miembro a la entrada del dios.

Bills respiraba un tanto agitado e intentaba disimular su nerviosismo. Después de todo su maestro y asistente se encontraba desnudo frente a él, y más encima, apunto de penetrarlo.

Wiss levanta la vista hacia el dios.-No estés nervioso.- dijo comprensiblemente.

-No lo estoy...-respondió de inmediato. Aun así no dejaba de temblar.

Obviamente estaba nervioso. Debía hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. De pronto, recordó algo que iba a contarle y que olvido decirle.- Sabes...- dijo Wiss tratando de llamar la atención del dios.-... también es la primera vez que tengo sexo.

Bills se gira sorprendido hacia su maestro, al mismo tiempo que él lo penetra. El dios emite un fuerte gemido ahogado que retumba en toda la habitación.

Wiss mira a su alrededor, mientras el eco del gemido desaparecía. Por un momento creyó que algo ocurriría, pero simplemente lo ignoro y le volvió a prestar su atención al dios.

Bills quería preguntarle si era cierto lo que le acababa de decir y a la vez gritarle por penetrarlo de un momento a otro, pero no le salía la voz. Estaba más concentrado en el dolor que sentía.

-Lo dije en serio.- dijo Wiss aclarando la duda del dios. Bills lo observo. De alguna forma, enterarse de que también era la primera vez de Wiss, lo tranquilizo.

Sujeto la nuca de Wiss y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. Mientras se besaban comenzo a moverse lentamente. Bills intento contener los gemidos y el dolor. Se separo de la boca de su maestro.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes Era muy doloroso, pero lentamente comenzaba a sentir como el dolor se convertía en placer. De alguna forma seguía siendo doloroso, pero le gustaba. Era tanto el placer que no le bastaba el apoyo en el que estaba. Rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su maestro y lo sujeto por los hombros firmemente. Necesitaba sujetarse.

Wiss se aproximo al dios para besarlo. El dios solo se sometió a todos los movimientos de su maestro. Abrió levemente su boca dejando escapar un gemido. Aprovechando el momento, Wiss introdujo su lengua a la boca de Bills. Entre gemidos la lengua de Wiss trataba de dominar a la de su alumno. Sin embargo, se alejo rápidamente y lanzo un agudo chillido.- Bills... ¿podrías retirar tus garras?

El dios vio claramente que sus uñas estaban enterradas en los hombros de Wiss.-Lo siento...- dijo retirándolas cuidadosamente.- No te detengas...-pidió rodeando aun mas fuerte sus piernas en la cintura de su maestro.

Wiss siguió embistiendo continuamente. Cogió a Bills por la cintura y lo levanto para penetrarlo por completo y más rápido. Arremetió varias veces, y sin darse cuenta el dios empezaba a moverse al mismo ritmo que su maestro, lo que al principio solo era contracciones se convirtió en un perfecto equilibrio. Embistió tan profundo y fuerte al dios que este arqueo la espalda y grito fuertemente. A lo lejos se escucho una gran explosión, seguido de un poco de polvo y escombro que cayó del techo. Wiss pensó que debió explotar un planeta cercano pero no importaba, después lo podía arreglar.- ¡Sigue!- exclamo Bills llamando su atención.-¡Justo ahí!

Obedeció y continúo embistiendo de igual manera que estremecía al dios hasta los gritos. Había descubierto la zona sensible de Bills, embistió repetidas veces hasta sentir la próstata del dios.

-¡Wiss!-Bills gemía a tal punto que su voz resonaba mas allá de la habitación. Los planetas a sus alrededores comenzaron a explotar y a destruirse sobre el templo. Tanto los gritos del dios como la destrucción de los planetas eran igual de audibles.

Nuevamente escombros del techo comenzaron a ceder. Entre polvo y pedazos del techo se desprendían y caían. Los bombas/despertadores comenzaron a activarse uno a uno detonando en el clímax.- ¡Wiss!- el nombrado vio directamente al dios que clamaba por su nombre. Los labios de Bills se movieron pero no se escucho nada más que unas fuertes explosiones junto a ellos. Y Wiss lo noto.

El dios se corrió por completo al momento en que exploto las últimas bombas. Wiss bajo la velocidad de las embestidas gradualmente hasta que el también se corrió. Bills suspiro forzosamente al sentir el líquido espeso dentro de él.

Después de una breve pausa, salió de Bills y se quedo posicionado sobre él.-¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me siento cansado.- respondió. Ahora su respiración era normal y se sentía mas cansado aun porque Wiss lo acariciaba, incluso comenzaba a sentirse adormilado.

\- Entonces descansa.- dijo acariciandolo detrás de las orejas. El dios cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear por lo bajo. Wiss sonrió. Podría quedarse así todo el día, pero recordó que debía arreglar el desastre que quedo en el planeta, el cual era mucho _.-"Bueno, al menos no se cayó todo el techo".-_ Se dijo levantando la vista.

Volvió a mirar al dios.- Bills...-le hablo esperando que no se haya quedado dormido. Bills abrió lentamente un ojo para verlo, entonces Wiss prosiguió.- Gracias por dejar que sea tu primera vez.

Bills abrió ambos ojos y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado hacia otro lado. Nuevamente se estaba sonrojando.- Gracias a ti, también.-dijo tímidamente.  
La mayor parte del día había evitado ver a Wiss. Todas esas cosas lo ponían nervioso y no sabía si las cosas que hacia estaban bien. Lo que mas quería es que su relación con Wiss siguiera siendo la misma y para él sus sentimientos siempre fueron los mismos, incluso cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Tal vez no debería pensar en lo que son ahora, sino en lo que siempre fueron.

Bills levanta la vista hacia su maestro. Este le sonrió como siempre había hecho. El dios también sonrió. Ambos se observaron por un tiempo. En ese momento, podía sentir que nada había cambiado entre ellos realmente.

-¿Qué fue lo que gritaste hace rato?- pregunto Wiss de la nada.

Bills se volvió a sonrojar, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.- No se dé que estás hablando…- dijo fingiendo modestia.

-No te pude escuchar, pero sé que dijiste algo ¿Qué fue?- dijo insistiendo.

El dios negaba cualquier cosa que su maestro le decía. Ambos comenzaron una pequeña discusión sobre quien dijo que cosa. Wiss trataba de adivinar y le preguntaba todas las opciones posibles, mientras que Bills solo se negaba a decirlo. Aunque sabía exactamente lo que dijo, y estaba agradecido de sus despertadores lo callaron.

De pronto, las orejas de Bills se levantaron en forma de alerta. Los dos se desconcentraron y miraron hacia arriba. Se podía sentir el ki de dos seres acercándose al planeta. Al momento de identificar quienes eran se alarmaron.

Wiss se levanto y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. -¡¿Donde están mis pantalones?!- pregunto Bills al no encontrarlos. Wiss trato de no entrar en pánico como el dios y busco a su alrededor. Los encontró detrás suyo, los cogió y se los aventó. Se podía sentir el ki que ya estaban en el planeta.

Luego, prosiguió a seguir vistiéndose. Maldijo en su interior. Por primera vez se lamentaba en usar ropa tan rara. Una vez listo, tomo las sabanas y cubrió al dios.- Finge que estas durmiendo.-le dijo antes de irse.

Voló hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Apenas había cruzado el umbral se encontró con Champa y Vados.

-Oh, son ustedes...- dijo Wiss fingiendo sorpresa.

Tanto el dios del sexto universo como Vados estaban confundidos por la actitud que tenia Wiss que no estaba precisamente acorde a la destrucción del planeta y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Vados observo a su hermano y de inmediato le llamo la atención un mechón de cabello despeinado. -mmm... ¿Que sucedió aquí?- pregunto Vados de forma directa.

El nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de Wiss aunque trato de aparentar.- Ah sí, esto.- dijo mirando a los alrededores.- Bills-sama estaba tomando una siesta y creo que tuvo una pesadilla. Aunque no lo crean, él se mueve mucho cuando duerme. Y como verán activo sus despertadores.- concluyo la explicación.

-Ese flojo se la pasa durmiendo.- se quejo Champa abriéndose paso hacia la habitación.

Bills estaba cubierto por las sabanas por excepción por un pequeño hueco que dejo para ver lo que sucedía. Al ver con su hermano se acercaba se cubrió por completo, esperando a que este interviniera.

-¡Oye tu!-exclamo Champa al momento de agarrar las sabanas.-¡Despierta!- dijo jalándolas. Bills tenía los ojos cerrados y fingía estar durmiendo. Lanzo un gruñido y abrió los ojos de golpe mirando directamente a su hermano.- ¿No deberías estar buscando a tus peleadores para el torneo, en vez de dormir?- dijo su hermano al notar que este tenía su atención.-Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, no creo que seas capaz de ganar aunque te esfuerces...

-¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió Bills.- ¡¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?! ¡Odio que me molesten mientras duermo!

A lo lejos Wiss y Vados veían como los dioses discutían y se gritaban.-Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe su visita?- pregunto Wiss

-Para decirles la ubicación exacta del torneo.- dijo Vados sin desviar la vista de los dioses que seguían discutiendo.- Es un planeta sin nombre ubicado en los extremos de ambos universos.- Su báculo se activo y dio a mostrar la ubicación del lugar que describía, junto con información detallada.

Wiss la examino por un momento y asintió. Vados desactivo la imagen y se giro hacia su hermano.- No quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió aquí.- dando a entender que se refería al destrozo del planeta.- pero será mejor que puedas controlarlo.

Wiss se sorprendió en sus adentros, sin embargo intentaba disimular lo más que podía. ¿Lo habrá descubierto? Tenía la esperanza de contarle a su hermana de su relación con el dios de la destrucción, pero no esperaba que se enterara de la situación de esa manera.- No se dé que estás hablando.-dijo desviando la mirada forzosamente.

Vados acerco su mano hacia el rostro de Wiss. Directamente hacia un mechón de cabello desarreglado. Ella lo tomo y lo dejo detrás de su oreja.- Solo ten cuidado, y trata de no ser tan obvio.- dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Wiss comenzó a sentir que le ardían las mejillas. Definitivamente, lo había descubierto. Aun así intento guardar la compostura. Carraspeo.- Creo que iré a reconstruir los planetas destruidos.- dijo antes de alejarse de la escena.

Una vez que ya se encontraba en el exterior, suspiro profundamente.-Que vergonzoso.- se dijo a sí mismo. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió y todo lo que había hecho con el dios, solo se sentía así porque su hermana lo había descubierto.- _"Creo que ahora comprendo cómo se siente Bills"_.- él también se avergonzó de que Vados se enterara de la relación, pero no era un problema ni nada. Fue el simple hecho de que ella era muy cercana y temía cual sería su opinión al respecto, y sobre todo en esa situación.

Levanto la vista al cielo y a los lugares en donde deberían estar los planetas. Voló hacia su objetivo y comenzó con el proceso de recuperar el planeta.

¿Sera que Bills tendrá miedo en que pensaran? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Si fuese así, el dios estaría cambiando demasiado en los último miles de años. Si había algo que el dios evitaba era el miedo, y sobre todo a las criticas y a los comentarios de los demás. A él nunca le importo lo que pensaran los demás.- _"¿Qué había cambiado en él?"._ Fue más o menos cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Solo se comportaba así cuando él estaba cerca del dios. ¿Sera por el?

De alguna forma su conclusión lo conmovió. Que Bills se comportara de esa forma debe significar que su relación iba en serio. Hay quienes se convierten en idiotas cuando se enamoran, en el caso de Bills solo se transformaba en alguien muy tímido. El estaba enamorado del dios y empezaba a creer que él también debe sentir lo mismo.

Sonrió al recordar lo que no pudo escuchar cuando explotaron los despertadores. Esperaba que la próxima vez pudiera escuchar al dios decir que lo amaba.

 **Y FIN :B**

 **Bien…. Antes que nada quiero decir que hare otro fic de esta pareja, pero más corto porque me demore mucho en escribir esto porque ya entre a clases y..ya saben que pasa cuando entran a clases… Asi que si les gusto, estén atentos (pero no tanto) porque lo subiré cuando menos lo esperen.**

 **PD: se imaginan la cara que hubiera tenido el pez oráculo? escucho toooodo el momento de pasión ajaja (lo dijo porq iba a describir el momento pero no me dio el tiempo ajaj)**

 **Como siempre las sugerencias y las amenazas de muerte son Bienvenidas.**


End file.
